I'm a Mermaid, You're a Surfer
by hogwartsstories
Summary: Elsa, a beautiful mermaid who can control ice and snow, has swam away from home, hoping to find love and give proof to her father that true love is real. Meanwhile, Teenagers Rapunzel and Anna are depressed that Rapunzel is about to move away. Full summary is inside. (Jack x Elsa). DISCLAIMER: THE STORY IDEA IS FROM AQUAMARINE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm getting A LOT of story ideas lately and I just got this one last night! Enjoy! Please tell me if I should continue. By the way, this is based off a movie I saw a few days ago if you can guess what movie it is, good for you! I changed the story a bit too. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN 20****TH**** CENTURY FOX, FROZEN, TANGLED, ROTG, OR OTHER MOVIES THAT BELONG IN THIS FANFIC!**

**Summary:**

_Elsa Winters is a beautiful mermaid who is about to get married in three days. But the problem is she doesn't want to get married to a selfish prince from a nearby kingdom. Instead, she wants to be free and be free of her father's orders. When she swims away from home her father is furious, making a huge crazy storm. Meanwhile, Elsa swims towards a Capri beach, where she catches a glimpse of a handsome lifeguard, A.K.A Jackson Overland Frost, who is also a famous professional surfer. When the storm hits the local beach overnight, forcing the mermaid and some of the ocean's water into a small waiting pool, Teenagers Anna and Rapunzel decide to help Elsa show her father that love truly exists. A story about romance, humor, friendship, drama, and adventure. {Jack x Elsa}._

The Capri Beach Club buzzed with excitement with its end of summer hotdog sales, enjoying the soft sand, and getting tanned by the hot steaming sun. Meanwhile, two girls, Rapunzel Corona and Anna Summers sat on the local beach, enjoying the sun and gazing dreamily at the handsome lifeguard behind a blue and white beach umbrella on a lime coloured towel.

"Look at him Anna," Punzie said dreamily and giggling with delight.

"Look at him Punzie, he's just sitting up there being gorgeous, waiting for somebody to be rescued," Anna responded giggling with delight just like her best friend.

"He should so be rescuing us!" Punzie complained.

Anna giggled.

"Well one of us has to get him to like us, according to these magazines we've been available _way _too long," The strawberry blonde flipped through the pages of some magazines, making the "way" very long.

"We need him to notice us," She added.

"Well that's going to be a problem. He barely knows we exist," Punzie turned around to face her best friend. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Anna, you know that's it's been almost a whole summer and you haven't gone in the water at all," Punzie said, looking at her best friend in disbelief.

"Well, you are moving to Corona, New York in three days and I want to spend more time with you," Anna lied smiling sadly.

"Yes, but I'm not going anywhere until I kiss Jack," Punzie said, laughing with pleasure.

"Oh no," Punzie looked back at Jack and Anna almost dropped her magazine. Charlotte LaBouff and her sick friends were chatting with Jack, and Charlotte seemed to be showing a lot of skin.

"Oh gosh, look for these signs and tell me if he shows them. If his hair moves, he stretches and flexes his muscles, it means he likes her," Anna recalled from her magazine reading. Punzie scooted over to make room for Anna and the two teenagers were looking at Jack. A hand went through his brown messy hair and Punzie raised an eyebrow at Anna.

"Well, that technically his hair didn't move by itself," Anna pointed out. Pausing, the two teens saw Jack kind of stretch and they both screamed "No!" their fists slapped on the umbrella which fell on top of the two screaming girls.

"Whoa are you okay there?" Jack called.

"Yea we're okay!" The two friends chorused, giggling.

"Wow, such babies," Charlotte muttered in disgust.

Punzie and Anna recovered from their screaming, the falling umbrella, started packing their things, and heading to their houses, which weren't too far away from the beach. Closing the umbrella, and carrying their magazines and snacks inside a brown picnic basket, they passed by two of Charlotte's friends.

"You know that you aren't going to get tanned by wearing that much clothes on," One of them snickered at them, gesturing at their long sleeved shirts and knee high shorts covering their swimsuits.

"Or you can get skin cancer," Punzie defended them.

"Yea right," The two snobby tanners walked away.

"So, can you come over after dinner?" Anna asked.

"Yea of course," Punzie replied.

**So? Should I continue? Please comment and review! Apologies for any grammar mistakes I made.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Yes, I got all of your reviews and I was pretty happy about the nice comments! THANK YOU FOR THE 18 COMMENTS! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 2**

Rapunzel Corona parked her bike on the front lawn, which fell down any way. Kicking the "For Sale" sign nailed down to the ground, she ran inside her about to be sold house.

"Yes, yes I'll be there in three more days, yes okay bye," She heard her mother say on the phone. Gazing at one of the moving boxes she took one of her family photos. Sighing in exasperation, she took the wooden framed picture and hung it up in the kitchen room.

Walking to her room, she sat down in front of her pet chameleon's glass tank.

"Come on Pascal, can you come out? You've been doing this all week," The blonde said in exasperation, shining a small lamp into the glass container. The now brown chameleon had hid underneath some large rocks in his container.

"Rapunzel you know that no matter how much you unpack we're still moving to New York," Her mother had walked into her room with the family photo in her hand.

The girl stayed silent at this and found sudden interest in her shoes.

"So how was Capri?" She asked taking a seat on Punzie's green bed decorated with lanterns.

"And maybe I can get more than one syllable this time," She added looking at Rapunzel with her tired green eyes.

"It was fine," She responded looking at her mother.

"That was three," She added. Her mother sighed in exasperation as her daughter found interest in Pascal's container.

"Look, sweetie I'm sorry we have to move. But, you didn't want to leave New Brunswick either, and look what happened. You met Anna," Mrs. Corona tried to cheer her up and make her see how important the new job she got offered in Corona was to her.

Punzie stayed silent and was trying to hold back lots of insults to her mother.

"So, how about we start packing your room,"

"So how about I live with Anna until I'm eighteen!" Punzie shouted, slamming her fists against the desk, making Pascal's tank shake.

"How about, we go back to fewer words okay?" Her mother said angrily, her brow furrowing.

"Cool," Punzie held up her hands in annoyance as Mrs. Corona walked out of the room.

She paused and looked back at her daughter.

"That was one," She looked away from her mother.

Closing the door, the woman rolled her eyes.

**Later**

Anna and Punzie sat in the Capri Beach's recreation room, which was also their hangout too. Popcorn and snacks were scattered everywhere, blankets covering the cold floor. The wind howled outside and rain poured down with loud _splats _as the two girls were watching television and chatting away.

"Wow, Charlotte gets all the drama, just look she always manages to be on the news channel because of her rich dad," Punzie complained, and laughing at Mr. LaBouff in the rain reporting the weather. Anna laughed along with the blonde and looked at her best friend.

"Punzie, how am I going to get through the school year without you?" She asked, popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"My locker is right next to the boy's bathroom, and I'm going to be in class by myself," Anna uttered.

Punzie put her hands in front of her mouth and looked at Anna.

"We have to dance with Jack at "The Last Splash" Anna," She responded, not answering the strawberry blonde's question.

"When he dances with one of us, he has to realize he needs to marry one of us, and if he does marry one of us then the other one won't be jealous because we'll be so happy that one of us got him," She continued while Anna nodded.

"Unless it was you, then that wouldn't be okay," She added getting up with her popcorn.

"Hey!" Anna complained. Punzie laughed.

"Joke," She said quickly before Anna could throw popcorn at her.

"But you're going to move away soon, and this will be it," Anna pointed out.

Punzie coughed a bit and closed her eyes.

"Oh gods of hurricanes, creators of thunder, lightning, and powerful waves, you use your powers to make my mother see the errors of her ways and make her stay in Capri Beach!" The blonde yelled, holding popcorn in her palm.

"Amen," She threw it in the air and it landed on the blanket.

"You're crazy," Anna laughed as the blonde got up to the Coca Cola machine and getting out two dollars for two cokes.

"That's what they tell me!" She responded smiling.

"Amen," Anna herself threw popcorn in the air, making it land behind her. Thunder suddenly struck the building, making the whole place shake, and making all the snack machines crazy.

"Oh my god that's a lot of snacks!" Punzie squealed, looking at all the newly fallen snacks on the ground from the crazy vending machine.

"The vending machine is possessed!" Anna screamed and she hoped that what she said wasn't true.

"Whoa!" Punzie shouted in surprise as two coke cans came tumbling down the shoot before she even pressed the button for coke.

"Punzie, where are you? Are you okay? Don't die!" Anna panicked, walking around to find her friend.

"I'm not dead, I'm right here," She responded in annoyance, staying near the Coca Cola machine.

"What do you mean here?" Anna asked, still walking around.

"Just follow my voice," Punzie said in exasperation. Anna screamed as the door shook and lightning shook the building again.

"Oh god something's out there!" Anna screamed.

Punzie, reaching out for Anna accidently tripped and fell on top of the screaming strawberry blonde. The door shook again and the two friends looked at each other in alarm.

"I just want you to know if crazy Hans* comes out here to kill us, then you are truly and forever my best friend," Punzie whispered to Anna.

"You're my best friend too," Anna whispered back.

"Oh and I broke your IPod," Punzie admitted.

Anna tackled her friend and they both exploded into laughter.

The door suddenly swung opened and the two girls screamed as a flashlight shone on their faces.

"What are you girls doing here?!" Anna's grandmother took off her rain hat, revealing her shabby gray hair.

"Oh, grandma you scared the daylights out of us!" Anna complained, both girls getting up.

"Let's get you girls upstairs," She said in exasperation, grabbing the two girl's hands.

**So you like? Comment and review! And thank you for all the followers and nice reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU FOR THE 33 REVIEWS AND 19 FOLLOWERS?!I AM SERIOUSLY FREAKING OUT :DDDDDD! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE THIRD CHAPTER WHICH IS WHEN… YEP THAT'S RIGHT ELSA COMES IN!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN 20****TH**** CENTURY FOX, FROZEN, THE PRINCESS AND THE FROG, ROTG, TANGLED, AND THER MOVIES IN THIS.**

**Chapter 3**

Rapunzel and Anna were fast asleep in Anna's bedroom not know what was going to happen the next day or not aware of the loud thunder and lightning outside of the house. Anna's dream wasn't pleasant. Punzie's prayer echoed in her mind nonstop while she moved in her sleep. Meanwhile out at sea a beautiful mermaid was being carried towards Capri beach by the angry waves moving around. The mermaid's name was Elsa Winters. It seemed as if her worries were gone now that she had swum away from her home but her father was furious at her.

_The waves crash hard in the ocean tonight  
Not a dry spot to be seen  
A kingdom covered in ocean and it looks like I'm the queen  
The water's rising like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in Heaven knows I've tried. _She sang softly. The waves carried her closer to the beach and suddenly a giant wave splashed into the beach's waiting pool tossing the mermaid and the saltwater into the pool. Morning soon came and Punzie and Anna had started stirring.

"Punzie look its Jack! Maybe he'll notice us when we come down there," Anna said pointing at Jack who was lifting up his fallen lifeguard chair on the now shabby beach. Throwing on some clothes the two girls ran down to the dirty waiting pool covered with seaweed and other things that had gotten in the pool.

"Morning girls," Anna's grandpa greeted them.

"Morning grandpa," Anna smiled.

"Whoa what happened here?" Punzie walked towards Mr. Summers who was cleaning up the deck with Hans.

"Last night's storm hit the beach pretty hard," He responded. Anna didn't move from where she was standing and frowned. The pool looked like it was glowing.

"Grandpa are the pool lights still on?" Anna asked looking down at the pool. Taking a step closer she accidently slipped making her fall into the pool.

"Anna!" Jack had just walked onto the deck and watched the strawberry blonde fall in. Taking off his T-shirt he dived in. Anna was struggling to get up but stopped when she saw a blue glow coming from the other end of the pool. The glow moved and Anna caught a glimpse of a fish tail. Screaming underwater the blue glow faded away just as Jack grabbed her waist and pulled her up to land. Coughing water out of her mouth her eyes were widened as Jack carried her onto the deck.

"THERE'S A SHARK IN THE POOL!" She screamed.

"Anna are you alright you look like you've seen an alien," Jack asked in concern.

"Don't ask her that! Her parents drowned on a cruise so she's scared of water," Punzie hissed wrapping a blue Capri Beach towel around her friend's shaking body.

"Thanks Jack," Anna looked at the lifeguard while getting up.

"No problem," He smirked walking away to help Mr. Summers.

"Hans lock up the deck we don't want anyone else falling in," Anna's grandpa said ordering Hans. He nodded walking towards his house in front of the pool. Punzie took her friend off the deck and smiled.

"Anna you're a genius! You almost got mouth to mouth with Jack!" She whispered.

"Punzie I didn't fall in there on purpose!" She responded.

"Of course you didn't," Punzie said sarcastically.

"I'm serious there's something in the pool," Anna snapped giving her friend a look.

"We have to go check it out tonight," She continued her curiosity getting over her.

"Fine we'll meet at ten tonight here okay?" Punzie rolled her eyes.

**NEXT CHAP COMING IN A FEW MINUTES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Yes I'm updating again XD! Anyways I won't be updating at all on the last week of August because I'm going on vacation so PLEASE don't tell me to update faster. Please and thank you. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Frozen, Aquamarine, Tangled, ROTG, The Princess and The Frog, and other movies included in this story. **

**Chapter 4**

Rapunzel and Anna silently jumped over the locked gate in front of the deck which held the closed waiting pool holding pickled herring and a Sea Worms bag.

"Down," Anna whispered as the movement light sensor turned on outside of Han's house. The two girls went on their stomachs as Hans looked out of the window. Fortunately he didn't see the girls and turned off the light. Going under the yellow caution tape they sat down on the edge of the pool. Punzie opened the jar of herring and dropped one into the pool.

"We might as well had brought fishing poles if we were going to catch it," Anna said frowning as the fish sank to the bottom of the pool.

"I don't want to catch it I want to feed it," Punzie explained looking down at the bottom of the pool.

Elsa wrinkled her noise at the smell of pickled herring. She hid behind some seaweed and examined the humans.

"Maybe you were wrong and it was just an octopus or a fish or seaweed," Punzie looked at Anna popping a Sea Worm in her mouth.

"It wasn't an octopus and it wasn't a fish or seaweed," Anna said annoyed. Punzie passed the Sea Worm bag to her friend but Anna just slapped it away making some of the worms fall into the pool.

"God Anna you don't have to be so mad about it," Punzie said annoyed.

"Listen if you're going to ignore everything I say then-"

"I'm not ignoring you!" The girls started having a huge argument when Elsa couldn't take it anymore.

"I bet I know what it was," She answered. Anna and Punzie gasped.

"I'm guessing it was a mermaid," She said popping up out of the water. Punzie and Anna stared at her and a Sea Worm dropped out of Punzie's mouth. Swimming towards the girls she slapped her tail against the water. Popping her head up the girls screamed. Elsa smiled and decided to have a little fun.

"Boo," She said. The girls screamed again backing away. Anna covered Punzie's mouth to prevent her from waking up Hans.

"Relax I'm not going to bite," Elsa said swimming towards a few Sea Worms floating in the water. Sitting down on the bottom shallow part of the pool she popped one in her mouth and started eating some of the worms.

Punzie and Anna looked at each other in disbelief and looked at Elsa again.

"What- who are you?" Punzie asked.

"Mer maid, half woman half fish," Elsa said slowly as if she was talking to a five year old.

"That's some tail you got there," Punzie commented looking at Elsa's light blue fish tail.

"Thanks I think," Elsa said uncertainly.

"Punzie and I need to talk for a minute," Anna said to Elsa taking Punzie far away from the mermaid.

"Punzie we can't just trust her. She's a fictional character," Anna said looking back at Elsa.

"Mermaids aren't fictional there's a million of us out there in the ocean," Elsa said when Punzie and Anna came back.

"You have good hearing," Punzie noted.

"Wait so there's more of you?" Anna asked.

"Yes, there's a bunch of us swimming around far out at sea," Elsa answered looking at a stray Sea Worm candy floating on the water.

"Hey come back here," She said while waving her hand making the candy float towards her from a tiny wave.

"Whoa you can do that?" Punzie asked amazed.

"Yea this is funny but I can also control snow and ice," Elsa admitted.

"Really you can do that?" Anna uttered.

"Sure I can but you should see my father he can make some pretty nasty storms," Elsa responded.

"Did he make that storm just last night?" Punzie asked curiously.

"Yea he's mad because I swam away from home three days before I'm supposed to get married," The mermaid explained.

"Hey! Who's out there?" Han's voice suddenly shouted.

"Uh oh creepy Hans is coming. You better stay underwater and not let anyone see you alright?" Punzie told her. She nodded and sank underwater watching the girls hurriedly leaving. Han's footsteps were heard and he looked around shining his flashlight around the deck. Turning around to leave Elsa realized that the bag of Sea Worms were beside him and reached a hand to grab the bag in. Hans turned around and didn't catch a glimpse of anything suspicious and decided that it was his imagination.

**So you like? This chapter is less descriptive (or is that just me?) so I'll make the next one more descriptive with more adjectives and adverbs. By the way the Hans in this story is not Hans from Frozen. He's Hans Christian Anderson forgot to explain that little bit to you guys XD!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Yes I'm updating again XD! Anyways I'm going to start giving out virtual food! Virtual cookies to: TPATFan16, Guest, HappyPenguin177, OoPoPcAnDy, A candle in the night, ElsaFrost, Dolphin 22, Puteri Tina, Guest, SparklesX3, & awkwardlyyours! Also thanks for writing all the nice comments :) I really appreciate it!**

**DISCLAIMER: IT WOULD BE SO AWESOME IF I OWNED THESE CHARATERS OR SETTINGS BUT I DON'T! **

**Chapter 5**

Anna Summers stirred in her bed her eyes fluttering open to find the closed jar of pickled herring from last night. Turning around to face her stirring best friend she giggled when Punzie muttered something about Jack. Frowning Anna went outside to check out what loud noise was coming from outside.

"Punzie wake up!" Anna called urgently. Punzie immediately got out of the bed and she gasped. Phil **(A/N: I just made up that character so XD)** and Hans were draining the waiting pool! Pulling on some clothes the two girls ran down to meet the Capri beach's staff.

"What have you done?" Anna snapped.

"Your grandpa's orders," Phil said irritated. The girls heard a sudden thud in the beach's snack shop and quickly ran towards the sound. Checking to see if the staff had gone Punzie opened the door silently and both girls shrieked. Elsa was standing in the shop behind several flotation devices and was holding a pool noodle as if to hit anybody that came near. All the girls sighed in relief and Anna laughed.

"Thank goodness I thought you were that man with the sucking machine," Elsa said relieved.

"How did you get out?" Punzie asked.

"Oh if mermaids go on land they can get their own legs," She explained.

"We need to get you out of here before Edie **(A/N: I DON'T KNOW THE MAID'S NAME IN THE LITTLE MERMAID AND THAT'S THE FIRST NAME OF THE PERSON WHO VOICED THE MAID I THINK SO GO ALONG WITH IT XD)** comes out here and sees you!" Anna said.

"First you need some clothes," Punzie pointed out.

"She's wearing your shirt," Anna turned to Punzie. Punzie raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"But I don't want to wear only my swimsuit and shorts," Punzie complained.

"Look it's her swimsuit or her birthday suit," Anna said pointing at Elsa. Punzie widened her eyes and Anna spun around. Elsa was now wearing some blue shorts and a baby blue tank top.

"How did you?" Anna started.

"I have my ways," Elsa said mysteriously and the girls laughed.

"We need to get you out of sight for now. Come on this way," Anna said running to her house. Punzie grabbed the mermaid's hand and followed Anna to her room. Locking the door to her room Anna sat down on her bed with Punzie and Elsa.

"I'll go get snacks," Punzie said running downstairs to get some Sea Worms.

"Oh I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Anna," Anna introduced shaking the platinum blonde's hand.

"My friend's name is Rapunzel but you can call her Punzie," Anna added.

"Hi my name's Elsa," Elsa introduced shaking Anna's hand back.

"So is this a human custom that you do when we just meet?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Yes don't you do it all the time?" Anna asked confused.

"Well since I am the future queen of Arrendelle people usually bow when they meet me," She confessed.

"Hi I'm back!" Punzie greeted carrying bags of Sea Worms. Suddenly a shell in the room started ringing as if it was a phone.

"Barnacles they've found me!" The mermaid slammed her fists against the bed.

"How is it doing that?" Anna asked in disbelief as the conch shell kept ringing.

"You know how you can hear the ocean from a sea shell? Well the ocean can hear you back," Elsa explained picking up the shell and bringing it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked nervously. A loud shouting noise was heard from the other end and Elsa covered the shell with her hand.

"Can you guys give me a minute?" She asked wincing when her father shouted and shouted again. The girls nodded and headed to Anna's balcony.

"This is impossible father what if it doesn't exist?" Elsa shouted to the shell.

"Make all the storms you want but I'm not coming home to marry a merman that I barely even know!" She snapped while Anna and Punzie looked nervously at each other as dark clouds covered the sun.

"Is your dad making this?" Anna asked but the mermaid didn't answer as she was too busy shouting to her furious father.

"Fine three days," She gently put the shell down on Anna's nightstand and stormed out onto the balcony.

"So what's your dad so mad and worked up about?" Punzie finally asked.

"He says I have to prove to him that true love exists if I don't then I have to come back in three days and marry somebody I barely know," She responded.

"I barely even know that true love does really exist I've never seen it… well except one time at sea," She admitted.

"True love really does exist! We need to prove your – no offense- stubborn father!" Anna said confidently.

"How do I prove that true love exists?" The confused mermaid asked.

"We need to set you up with someone but how?" Punzie asked looking at Anna with a questioning look to check if she had any ideas.

"Well who do you have an eye on right now?" Anna asked.

"This might seemed crazy because I just saw him surfing around the other day and… well he's pretty handsome if I do say myself," Elsa admitted looking out to the waves.

"Wait do you mean-" Punzie started.

"YOU MEAN JACK?!" The two girls chorused.

**UH OH THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET ROUGH! XD ANYWAYS HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I've just watched Aquamarine again to refresh my memory of what happened and I think I've got the hang of remembering the scenes. Anyways Noodles to: OoPoPcAnDy (Thanks), Happypenguin177, softpaws007, awkwardlyyours (Thanks and I like your new avatar :3), A candle in the night (Thanks), TPATFan16 (Thanks), Dragonlover01, Puteri Tina (Thanks), Luvy Duvy, Dolphin 22, and SparklesX3!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AQUAMARINE, THE PRINCESS AND THE FROG, FROZEN, TANGLED, ROTG, OR OTHER MOVIES WITH SOME CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION!**

**Chapter 6**

Jackson Overland Frost surfed on the active blue ocean with his friends Flynn Rider and Kristoff B. The teenagers surfed towards the shore and carried their surfboards under their arms.

"See you later man," Flynn said clapping a hand on Jack's back. Kristoff nodded and followed Flynn. The surfer nodded and waved goodbye as he walked on the soft damp sand on the beach. Elsa looked down from the balcony and quickly ran down to meet him.

"Elsa! Wait for us!" Anna yelled following the platinum blonde with Punzie hot on her heels as well. Running down to the auburn surfer the mermaid hesitated and paused behind a beach shower that Jack was standing underneath washing himself with the warm water.

"Oh no she's going to talk to him," Punzie whispered to Anna as the two girls stopped running and watched.

"Hi Jack," Elsa greeted him. Looking up from the ground Jack stared at the girl who was standing a few feet away from him.

"Hi," He smirked greeting her back. Looking back at Punzie and Anna Elsa didn't know what to say next. _Keep talking to him._ Anna mouthed as Punzie muttered something about everything going wrong.

"I know this is kind of all sudden and all but I need to ask you a question," She continued.

"And what do you want to ask me so bad?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well funny thing is… My friends think you love me," Elsa said. Anna sighed and Punzie face-palmed herself.

"Well I don't love you but… I have to admit you're hot," Jack admitted walking away. The mermaid raised an eyebrow and turned around to look at Anna and Punzie who were giggling because of the conversation. Taking a seat in a hammock beside Anna and Punzie Elsa raised an eyebrow at the two friends.

"We probably have to start small if we want him to fall in love with me. I mean who am I kidding you can't just fall in love with a man you just met," The platinum blonde uttered collapsing into the hammock.

"Okay first we need to get him to know you better," Anna said confidently trying to keep the mermaid's hopes up.

"Well I guess so," Elsa said looking up at the two girls.

"He said I was hot. What does that mean?" She continued looking confused. Punzie laughed and Anna smiled.

"It means he thinks you're pretty," Punzie explained.

"I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself properly have I?" The mermaid apologized.

"I'm Elsa," She added standing up.

"Anyways will you help me show my dad that true love really does exist?" The platinum blonde pleaded.

"Oh I should tell you this. If you help a mermaid you get a wish," She added.

"I thought that was genies," Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Wait so any wish? Including involving other people?" Punzie asked widening her eyes.

"Yes any wish. It's hard to believe really," Elsa admitted.

"Anna! We can wish for my mom to change her mind about moving!" Punzie squealed. Anna widened her eyes and jumped up and down.

"We'll do it!" The two girls chorused.

**OOOOH THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET INTERESTING! SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORTER THAN THE OTHERS! I PROMISE I SHALL UPDATE FASTER AND STUFF!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! By the way THANK YOU FOR THE 30 FOLLOWERS, 29 FAVOURITES, AND 3,000 VIEWS! I APPRECIATE THIS VERY MUCH! Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS!**

**Chapter 7**

Anna Summers, Rapunzel Corona, and Elsa Winters sat down on Punzie's purple bed decorated with bright yellow lanterns.

"Okay so what's the plan on getting Jack to like Elsa?" Anna asked sitting down next to Punzie.

"I already told you. We aren't going to fix me up with a man I just met," Elsa said calmly. Looking at Punzie's pet chameleon Elsa frowned and gazed at the fan beside the tank.

"He doesn't like this fan it makes him cold," The mermaid said turning the fan around. Pascal climbed out of his hiding spot and changed to his normal colour, green.

"Wow how did you know? I've been trying to get him to move all week!" Punzie questioned.

"Sea turtles are reptiles aren't they? Chameleons are related to them **(A/N: SORRY I'M NOT 100% SURE BUT JUST GO ALONG WITH IT DX)**," The platinum blonde explained.

"Anyways back to getting Jack to like you," Anna said bring back the subject.

"No Anna we're not fixing me up with a man I just met," Elsa countered.

"Oh come on Elsa! It'll be fun and plus we can prove your father wrong!" Anna objected. Elsa opened her mouth to object but closed it when Punzie began dialing a number on her phone.

"First we need to call him," Punzie said smiling. The phone began ringing and someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" Jack's voice said. Anna held up the phone to Elsa and signalled her to talk. Punzie couldn't help it that Jack was actually on the phone and accidently squealed into the phone making Anna slap the phone out of her hand making it fall out of the window smashing into pieces on the ground.

"Well that went well," Punzie said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Time for Plan B, go to his house," Anna said smiling wryly.

"Anna I already told you. We aren't going to just fix me up with a man I just met!" Elsa said in annoyance rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on don't be such a party pooper," Punzie said grabbing the surprised mermaid's hand.

Rapunzel Corona and Anna Summers rode their bikes across the street of Jackson Overland's neighbourhood with Elsa sitting on Anna's bike basket. Riding past Jack's house the three girls giggled with laughter while Jack started lifting weights. Looking out his window he missed the girls riding past his house, shrugged, and went back to exercising. The girls kept riding past the surfer's house giggling as Jack kept looking out of his window missing the girls every single time. Finally looking out of the window he saw a platinum blonde girl riding on top of the strawberry blonde's bicycle. She waved at the brown haired teenager and accidently pulled the bike brakes making the Anna's bike screech to a stop and making the platinum blonde airborne. Jack widened his eyes and jumped over his house's fence landing feet first on the sidewalk standing next to Elsa.

"Are you okay uh-" Jack paused trying to remember the girl's name.

"Elsa," She answered trying to get up.

"Whoa wait slow down there your leg's hurt," Jack smirked making Elsa stay where she was. Pulling out a bandage from his shirt pocket he casually pocketed the wrappers and stuck the bandage on as if he did it every day.

"Thank you," The mermaid smiled her blue eyes sparkled.

"No problem," The lifeguard smirked and slipped away into his house.

"Elsa you got him to notice you!" Anna squealed helping the platinum blonde get up. Suddenly a pink car drove up the driveway and stopped in front of the surprised girls.

"Hey losers care to tell me who this is?" Charlotte asked in disgust staring at Elsa.

"She's my older sister. She just came back from college in New York," Anna lied her brow furrowing.

"She looks pretty to be your sister," Charlotte replied sneering in disgust.

"What's your name?" One of her nosy friends asked.

"Elsa and yours are?" Elsa said sharply.

"I'm Charlotte, this is Cindy, and Aurora," Charlotte responded narrowing her eyes. Elsa smiled.

"Well nice to meet you Charlotte. Your name actually means a dessert made of stewed fruit," She added brightly. Charlotte narrowed her eyes as her friends started giggling.

"Stop laughing!" She snapped while she stepped on the gas driving away.

"Stewed fruit? How did her parents even come up with that name for her? Is it because she resembles a rotten mango?" Punzie exploded with laughter. Anna giggled uncontrollably and Elsa cracked a smile.

**MWAHAHAHA I AM SO EVIL. Charlotte actually means stewed fruit or mousse with a casing or covering of bread, sponge cake, ladyfingers, or breadcrumbs XD! Anyways hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry I didn't update sooner!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! So yes I'm home. Sorry I couldn't update for the past week I was too busy enjoying my vacation and plus the Wifi connection sucked there so yeah you get the drift. PLEASE NOTE THAT I'M AWARE THAT THE LAST CHAPTER GOT MIXED UP WITH MY EVER AFTER HIGH ONE! IF YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT I FIXED IT PLEASE DO SO NOW! Anyways pizza and coke to: TPATFan16 (LOL), Wintersnowdayx (Read note up top), Dolphin 22, Snowdrop313, SparklesX3 (See note up top), Happypenguin177, Stizzzy, OoPoPcAnDy, softpaws007 (SORRY FORGOT), Puteri Tina, Undid5, DesertSnowQueen (Thanks for the reviews and see note up top), and QueenOfMusicLeea! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS PLUS THE STORY PLOT!**

**Chapter 8**

Anna Summers, Rapunzel Corona, and Elsa Winters rode their bikes to Anna's house, their bikes screeching to a stop. The girls parked the bikes and headed to Anna's room. Collapsing on the bed the three girls laughed and started eating some Sea Worms. Grabbing some magazines Punzie and Anna started flipping through the pages endlessly.

"Okay first you need to memorize all of these magazines in order to get Jack to like you," Anna broke the awkward silence dropping several magazines on her soft bed.

"Shouldn't he only like me for who I am? Not because of some magazines?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well first we should take a personality quiz and see if you're the type of girl Jack would like," Punzie answered handing the platinum blonde a pencil and a magazine. The mermaid sighed in exasperation and flipped to the "Personality Quiz" page. A minute passed and Elsa answered the last question by circling option B. Punzie and Anna flipped over the page and scanned her answers. Elsa waited patiently as the two girls calculated which option she chose the most.

"You mostly chose B's, which means-"Punzie started.

"You are elegant, caring, reserved, gentle, selfless, playful, and protective type," Anna finished reading off the "Mostly B's" section of the page. Elsa stayed silent at this and nodded curtly.

"Well let's see… Jack's the sarcastic, gentle, playful, smart, and competitive type," Punzie added.

"YOU'RE THE PERFECT MATCH!" Punzie and Anna chorused squealing with delight.

"By the way Elsa you should be thankful we're actually doing this. We've had a major crush on Jack forever and now we're giving up on him," Anna said remembering how much she and Punzie had loved him at first sight.

"Okay so we need a plan first to get him to like you," Punzie brought back the subject.

"Right," Anna responded pausing to think.

"Hmm… Ooh I know!" Anna jumped up and down excitedly.

"What?" The mermaid asked confused.

"We have to get him to ask you to go to the Last Splash with him; it's the only way!" Anna said wryly jumping up and down.

"Genius!" Punzie exclaimed.

"Well first we have to find him," Anna added.

"I have a feeling I know where; at the summer carnival!" Punzie answered grabbing both girl's hands.

**Sorry guys this chapter's a bit shorter than the last but I promise I'll make the next one longer!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:**

**My Apology to A Specific Person**

**Well hello. If you know who I'm talking to and it isn't you then please go ahead and scroll down to the next chapter below. Thank you for your business. **

**-H.S**

**P.S PLEASE NOTE SOME OF THE THINGS IN THE APOLOGY IS NOT MEANT FOR YOU TO READ IF IT'S NOT YOU WHO I NEED TO SAY THIS TO! SO PLEASE BE A GOOD PERSON AND NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE THE PERSON WHO I'M SAYING THIS TO.**

**Why did I do it? I don't know. My habit is that I always do before I think it over. That's the problem. Why did I want to do it? What can I say sometimes I can be a horrible selfish a******, m***********, b****, and a million other words. Promises? WHY DO I ALWAYS F****** BREAK THEM?! F*** ME! I'M A F****** LIAR! I'M A F****** A******/ COWARD. I can't believe I literally blew up our friendship; I mean friendship means more to me than blowing something up (right? I'm not even sure myself.). I know how much the things we built together mean to you so why did I do it? Why did I blow it up? I don't even f****** know anymore. I know this might seem like a lie and I will probably break it again (believe me I can't even trust myself so I don't blame you for f****** trusting me again & letting me back in the server and that ish), I will actually try to not crush anyone's heart or anything like that. WHY THE F**** DID I TREAT HIM SO F******* BAD LIKE A PIECE OF S***?! WHY THE LITERAL HELL DO I TREAT PROMISES LIKE CRAP?! WHY THE HELL AM I SUCH A F***** JERK?! Because God made me like that. Why? God has his ways. But why would he make me like this? Just why? Please forgive me for my cussing and actions. **

"_**Life is very complicated. Don't try to find answers, because if you find the answers, life will change the questions,"**_

"_**The Past Is In the Past…"**_

**-H.S**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS IT WOULD BE FREAKING COOL IF I DID BUT I DON'T!**

**Chapter 9**

Rapunzel Corona, Anna Summers, and Elsa Winters walked through the giant opened gates with an enormous fresh mint coloured banner that said "SUMMER CARNIVAL, HURRY BEFORE IT ENDS!" Rapunzel's huge green eyes scanned the crowd looking for the almond coloured hair she was looking for.

"There near the basketball booth!" She exclaimed dragging her surprised friends toward the famous surfer.

"Okay so what you got to do is-

"Honestly Anna are you sure this is going to work?" Elsa asked uncertainly pursing her lips.

"Of course it will! Why wouldn't it work? I mean the only plan that didn't work one time is when Punzie and I pretended to drown and get Jack's attent-"

"And that's better kept as a secret!" Punzie snapped covering the ranting strawberry blonde's mouth with her hand smiling nervously.

"So Elsa, back to the topic about Jack, all you need to do is- Punzie turned around to expect the platinum blonde standing right behind her but instead saw Jack chatting with a familiar face.

"I think she has it all under control," Anna smiled pulling her friend toward the snow cone booth.

**Meanwhile…**

"So are you new here?" Jack asked walking with Elsa near some games.

"No I was actually born here… I just came home from College in New York," Elsa lied smiling weakly. Jack smirked and followed Elsa's gaze which led to a water gun booth.

"You want to give it a try?" He asked.

"Sure why not," Elsa smiled. Walking towards the game the mermaid and lifeguard sat down on the seats and started squirting water into a balloon dolphin's mouth. Seconds later as if by magic Elsa's balloon dolphin disturbingly exploded by the water and a loud bell rang.

"We have a winner! Here you go," An Asian woman handed Elsa a soft light blue dolphin plush and smiled. The platinum blonde smiled back and started walking with Jack to a cotton candy stand.

"You're pretty good at that game," Jack smirked with amusement as Elsa started examining the dolphin plush she had gotten. Of course Jack knew nothing of this but Elsa had controlled the water to fill up the dolphin as much as possible.

"Oh thanks," Elsa said her cheeks flushing. Staring at the cotton candy in front of her Elsa's eyes gazed interestedly at the pink substance.

"Do you want one?" He questioned. Hesitating she nodded.

"One cotton candy please," Jack uttered handing the blonde woman at the stand five bucks. The woman handed Elsa some cotton candy on a plastic cone decorated in dark blue snowflakes with a sky blue background.

"Aww they look so adorable together," Anna sighed dreamily as Punzie and the strawberry blonde stood several feet behind the two.

"I just sure hope Jack doesn't seem to think that she's weird. She's been examining that cotton candy for a pretty long time," Punzie replied stifling a giggle. Anna raised an eyebrow and decided she needed to help her "sister" or else the whole plan would be a disaster!

"Hey Punzie I just love to EAT cotton candy don't you?" Anna half shouted making the surprised mermaid jump.

"Oh yeah I sure love to EAT cotton candy," Punzie answered deciding to play along. Elsa snapped out of her confused state and started happily munching on her pink fluffy candy. Jack once again smiled in amusement as he walked with her to the pedal boat station near the lake's edge.

"Let's keep an eye on those two just in case," Punzie laughed grabbing the strawberry blonde's wrist. As the sky turned into a pale orange and pink the almond haired boy and platinum blonde girl sat down and started pedaling in their white and blue pedal boat. There was an awkward silence for a while as they kept pedaling. Jack decided to break it with one question.

"So… Elsa I was wondering if you were free this weekend," Jack started nervously.

"Yea and what about the weekend?" She raised an eyebrow knowing what he was going to say next.

"Well I was wondering if you could-

"Oh no," Elsa interrupted. The bright orange sun was setting across the horizon and she was starting to regret of interrupting him.

"What?" Jack asked.

"We need to get back to shore!" She said anxiously not answering his question. Pedaling faster the mermaid started steering the boat back to shore. The pedals were going a bit too fast making it hard for Jack to help as she struggled to get back to shore before the sun would set.

"Punzie I think Elsa needs to get back to shore," Anna widened her eyes.

"Why do you think she would ever want to do that when she knows Jack's going to ask her out to the Last Splash?" Punzie asked while turning around to follow her friend's gaze. The blonde soon realized what she had meant and followed the strawberry blonde to the pedal boat station. Finally getting out of the boat Elsa ran towards her friends frantically as Jack watched sadly as the three girls running to the gates to ride their bikes home. Charlotte LaBouff had witnessed the whole scene and smirked.

"Something's fishy about that girl and I'm going to prove it," Charlotte said to her friends who were too busy playing the carnival games to hear.

"I'll be right back don't do anything stupid," She said walking towards a very confused Jack.

"Hey Jack!" She broke into a sprint running towards the surfer.

**That's it for today hope to see you soon! By the way these are the ages of the main characters:**

**Elsa: 18 (JACK & CHARLOTTE DO NOT KNOW THIS)**

**Jack: 20 (Yea he's not exactly a teen but…)**

**Anna: 17**

**Punzie 17 & ½**

**Charlotte: 18**

**See you soon!**

**-H.S**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! So lately the school year's been interfering with my writing and you've guys are too busy to check my stories (I think, apologies if I'm wrong)By the way if you have the time, please check out my new story "Mysteries & Murders"! Anyways food today is warm milk with cookies! Honestly the weather here is changing frequently! The mornings are chilly, afternoons hot, and evenings are in the middle. **

**Elsa: I swear It's not me.**

**Me: JACK?!**

**Jack: What? Isn't it funny to see people getting confused by my mischief? **

**M: Hey because of you I have a cold! (Sneezes into handkerchief)**

**J: Too bad, Maybe if you lived in Mexico or something I wouldn't bother you (smirks).**

**M: I JUST WENT TO MEXICO LAST MONTH, WHAT ELSE COULD YOU ASK FOR?! :(**

**E: Jack.**

**J: (laughs)**

**E: Jack.**

**J: (Continues laughing)**

**E: JACK?!**

**J: Holy chicken nuggets girl calm your horses!**

**E: Now let's get back to the story before I punch a certain someone.**

**J: HEY!**

**M: DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS!**

**J: That's right copycat!**

**E & M: JACK!**

**Chapter 10 **

Anna Summers, Rapunzel Corona, and Elsa Winters travelled over to the bike parking rack near the entrance and hopped on as Elsa frantically panicked. The three girls rode home to the town's water tower and parked near a cluster of bushes.

"Elsa why did you want us to come here?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry; I forgot to explain something to you. Every single time during sunset my legs turn back into a tail, so that's why I need to go inside this water source," She responded climbing swiftly up the towering ladder connected to the building. Punzie and Anna nodded as a sign of understanding. Punzie decided to stay on the ground while the strawberry blonde and mermaid climbed up.

Anna pried open the white painted wall with a loud creak and smiled.

"Well go ahea-

Elsa suddenly, did a perfect dive into the cold water making drops flying everywhere including Anna's face. Anna giggled as she watched Elsa's legs immediately transform into her giant blue fish tail.

"You'll be all right here, Punzie and I will visit you in the morning," The strawberry blonde answered smiling. She gently closed the door more than half way leaving a tiny crack. Punzie giggled as Anna finally reached the bottom.

"What?" Anna asked.

"You still have cotton candy on your face!" Punzie exclaimed holding her stomach as she laughed. Anna rolled her eyes and shuffled over to their bikes.

"I hope Elsa will be okay," She said hopping on her white bicycle seat.

"I'm sure she'll be just fine," Punzie assured her friend as they rode their bikes home.

**The next day at 10...**

The next day, Rapunzel Corona, Elsa Winters, and Anna Summers giggled as they walked through the automatic doors of "Splash & Cash" mall **(A/N: I know first name that popped up)**.

"So, what are we going to buy for the Last Splash?" Punzie asked curiously. It had been Anna's idea to shop for their new wardrobe at the mall.

"I'm not sure, what do you think?" Anna asked looking at the golden blonde.

"Let's start at-

"Elsa!" Anna called. The curious girl had probably wandered off!

"Let's split up, Punzie you get the west side, I'll get the east side; she couldn't have gone far!" She ordered sprinting to the east side. Punzie nodded and sprinted to the other side.

The girls sprinted across the mall frantic to find their friend. Punzie dashed in front of Hunters and turned her head to see Elsa examining some dresses.

"Elsa! What are you doing?" The blonde laughed running towards the platinum blonde.

"Sorry, guess curiosity got the best of me," She smiled weakly. Punzie rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. Typing in her password and clicking one of the apps.

_Found Elsa, she's at Huntings_

The blonde turned off her phone and waited for a few seconds. Suddenly, loud footsteps echoed across the floor making heads turn. Anna Summers happily jogged towards the two girls.

"So where do we start?" She asked catching her breath.

"I have a better idea!" Elsa exclaimed smiling.

"Here we go again," Punzie sighed in exasperation making the strawberry blonde and mermaid giggle.

**Later...**

"So remind me why you convinced us to ride our bikes home and make us wear blindfolds?" Punzie asked. Elsa couldn't resist to laugh.

"You'll see," She responded.

"All right, you can take off your blindfolds!" The mermaid said covering her mouth from laughing. Punzie and Anna untied their blindfolds and handed them to Elsa.

"Elsa what happened? I don't see anything-

Anna gasped mid sentence when she gazed at Punzie. Punzie did the same at Anna. The two friends gaped at what the other one was wearing. Punzie was wearing a beautiful baby blue blouse up to her knees with a golden lace separating the chest and stomach. The dress had thin golden sleeves and her hair was down flowing down her back and topped all off with a matching golden headband. She wore sky blue flats decorated with a matching bow on each shoe.

Anna was wearing a purple top decorated with white and light purple crocuses. She was wearing a lavender skirt falling down to her knees. Hanging around her neck was a gold chain necklace with lilac coloured beads that look liked they were made out of crystals. Her hair was down but the strands were wavy. Around her head rested a circle of white orchids. Her shoes were a light shade of pink and they were flats just like Punzie's.

The two friends squealed like seals and turned to look at Elsa. They once again gaped at the dazzling mermaid. Her hair was tucked to the side in a French Braid, she was wearing magenta eye shadow, mascara, and light pink lipstick. Her outfit sparkled, reflecting off the light. Her top was covered in blue sequins everywhere, over it she was wearing a cape covered in different snowflakes each one different from the other. She was wearing light blue flats and her dress fell down to her feet.

"OH MY GOD!" Anna squealed.

**Elsa's dress: Snow Queen dress. (Her dress in Frozen that was created in "Let it Go".)**

**Hair: French Braid**

**Punzie's dress: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT37c4WcgiC0D1nfP1z7UZFLbt4qWdFFcSvQy35KwCCuuX9Txr85Q**

**Hair: Straight (Basically like her hair in Tangled before it got cut)**

**Anna's dress: .ca/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% .net%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2014%2F05% &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuser%2Fjournal%2F17859278%2Fdisney-characters-real-world%2F&h=918&w=610&tbnid=V5muXeGKHfIEvM%3A&zoom=1&docid=QHy_yPnct0OwKM&ei=u5gxVOfPJIuvogTHhYFI&tbm=isch&ved=0CB4QMygBMAE&iact=rc&uact=3&dur=2585&page=1&start=0&ndsp=35 **

**Hair: Wavy with a white orchid headband**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! So today's the long weekend; might as well update! So today's food is frozen snow cones! Snow cones to: DesertSnowQueen, OoPopcAnDy (Big shout out to her), Guest, and Puteri Tina (I know XP)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or settings! All of them belong to 20****th**** Century Fox, Disney, DreamWorks, etc.**

**Chapter 11**

Anna squealed and got her phone to take "selfies" as Punzie rolled her eyes.

"Elsa how did you get these outfits?!" Anna half screamed.

"I already told you, I made them with my magic," Elsa laughed. Anna, Punzie, and Elsa posed ridiculous poses as Anna clicked the button to take the snapshot.

"Let's change back to casual clothes before we go out," Punzie suggested. Anna and Elsa nodded. They didn't want anyone looking at them wearing their party dresses! Using her magic, Elsa changed Punzie and Anna's clothes to something different than before.

"Elsa you're AMAZING!" Anna cried. Anna was wearing a strawberry blouse and a pink belt decorated with a red glittering strawberry. Punzie was smiling because of her outfit. She was wearing a white blouse decorated with golden flowers matching with her hair. Elsa had changed her clothing too. She was wearing bright blue shorts, a white tank top, a sapphire blue cardigan- which was unbuttoned-, and her hair was straight. Resting on her head she was wearing a black and white D.C baseball cap.

"Is anyone up for a walk on the pier outside?" Punzie asked.

Punzie, Anna, and Elsa walked along the pier overlooking the beautiful sparkling midnight blue ocean. Elsa gazed across the horizon as the two other girls walked along the deck.

"Elsa?" Anna asked. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yea, I'm just thinking about my father," Elsa confessed turning to her concerned friends.

"Why don't we grab a bite to eat?" Anna suggested. Elsa agreed, thinking that it would distract her from other thoughts.

When the three girls sat down and peacefully drank Coca Cola with a side order of sundaes, Elsa felt relaxed and calm until Charlotte's goons showed up.

"What are you doing here you slobs?" Anna asked sharply.

"We're here to just say that your sister- Cindy pointed accusingly at Elsa. "Doesn't have any chance with Jack; Charlotte and him are going to the Last Splash together tonight! She told Jack that you've got a boyfriend already," She continued sneering. Punzie couldn't believe the news as she drank her beverage that she spit the whole thing out at the girls. The coke sprayed the surprise girls and Anna started giggling.

"UGH! I JUST WASHED THIS DRESS! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU LITTLE B-

"Why don't you just SHUT UP CINDY!" Elsa bellowed.

"I don't care if he's not going with me; You can't just like a man from first glance, all you care is about crushing people's hearts and only caring about yourselves! You just care about your popularity don't you? Well shut up and get out of here, and take your crappy excuses with you!" Elsa continued narrowing her eyes.

Cindy and Aurora looked startled as the angry mermaid stormed off to the beach.

"Punzie, you go after Elsa, I'm going to go find Jack and sort this out," Anna ordered frantically. Punzie nodded and jogged off to find the platinum blonde.

**Elsa and Punzie…**

Elsa stomped off to the calm shores of her home; the ocean. Preparing to jump in, she breathed in and out. _I don't care. It's just all a stupid lie; love doesn't exist_, she thought. Almost about to jump into the cold waters of her true home, she suddenly hesitated.

"Elsa, wait!" Punzie called. Elsa turned around to find the blonde running towards her.

"Elsa please, even though all we've been through together you're going to give up? You're going to surrender to your father and let him choose whatever's "best" for you? No! It's your life you choose what _you _want! Don't let anyone take your independence Elsa," Punzie pleaded. Elsa laughed without humor.

"But it's all just a lie. Love doesn't truly exist," The mermaid said bitterly.

"True love really does exist Elsa; I've seen it happen. You just have to find it in here," Punzie answered pointing at the place where the platinum blonde's heart should be.

"My dad said he loved my mother with all his heart and he said he loved me too, but one day when I was eight… he just left us," Punzie confessed.

"Oh… I'm sorry," Elsa said putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"It's not that important; the main thing is that… true love is proof humans can do magic," Punzie concluded.

"Anna's off to go find Jack. Now, why don't we go back to her house and relax while we wait," She offered.

"All right; I guess I can enjoy myself while I can," The mermaid agreed.

**Meanwhile with Anna…**

Anna pedaled her bike pedals as fast as she could and headed towards Jack's house. Depending on how many people were shouting inside he was probably having a party. Pressing the bike brakes she stopped her transportation and dropped it hastily on the soft green grass.

"Hi uh Anna… do you have a moment?" A male voice suddenly asked. The strawberry blonde whipped her head around to find a muscular teen with sandy blonde hair. Standing beside him was a guy near his twenties- about Jack's age- who had a small beard.

"Um yea but can you hurry? Sorry, I'm a bit in a hurry," She apologized.

"It's fine," The guy said.

"The name's Kristoff and this is Flynn," Kristoff introduced himself and his friend.

"Oh I know you guys! You hang out with Jack sometimes me and Punzie see you sometimes out of my window when we're looking for Jack," Anna blushed after what she realized what she said. Kristoff and Flynn looked at each other confused and shrugged it off.

"Uh about you and Punzie, are you both free tonight? We were… um wondering if you could-

"Go to the Last Splash with you guys? Of course we would!" Anna finished smiling. Kristoff and Flynn nodded and awkwardly walked away.

Returning focus to her task at hand, the strawberry blonde barged in her long time crush's yard. Running to the back gate she lightly pushed aside the gate door with no effort, following the noise. Music filled the air with a lot of voices and laughing. Out of the corner of her eye she saw several of Charlotte's goons sitting together with the one and only rotten mango who was dressed in a very small white polka-dotted bikini. Everyone seemed to be hanging around Jack's pool. Floating beside her was Jack sitting on his giant donut shaped flotation device. Narrowing her eyes she stormed up to them angrily. At first, Charlotte didn't pay any attention to her at all but the rest of the horrid gang noticed her.

"Anyways, guess what I- Oh look it's one of the losers. I thought I smelled your horrid scent," The spoiled girl sneered. Jack winced at the insults but didn't seem to say anything in her defence. This got Anna's temper breaking even more.

"Charlotte, why did you tell Jack that Elsa already has a date?" Anna demanded. This was obviously news to Jack, because he seemed to raise an eyebrow at the nervous girl.

"What are you talking about?" Charlotte tried to keep her cool but Anna and Jack already knew she was lying.

"Eric, this brat here wants a dive in the water," Charlotte told one of Jack's friends. It sounded more like an order than information. Suddenly, a teen with ebony coloured hair picked up Anna and started swinging her around above the water. Anna started screaming with fear and kicked the unsuspecting guy in the face!

"Whoa Eric, drop her!" Jack commanded. Eric laid her on the ground and Anna stopped screaming but tears were streaming down her face. Only Jack seemed to realize her fear and narrowed his eyebrows as the crowd started laughing at the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Guys stop! She's afraid of water; so stop being jerks and laughing!" Jack snapped. Anna-afraid like crazy- struggled to get up and swiftly escaped the scene.

"Anna wait!" Jack called. The crowd was silent now as Jack pulled on his white T-shirt.

"Jack! Jack!" Charlotte called after him, but it was no use.

"Ugh! Fiddlesticks," She muttered.

"Fiddlesticks?" One of her friends asked.

"Go back to sleep Aurora," Charlotte hissed.

**Anna and Jack…**

Anna ran outside the property, still sobbing. She had never overcame her fear of the water even though it had been ten years since her parent's death*. Getting on her bike, the strawberry blonde pedaled across the grass onto the street.

"Anna! Please slow down!" Jack called after her. The girl pulled the breaks of her bicycle.

"Please give me another chance," He pleaded once he caught up to her. Wiping her tears, she hesitated. Could she really trust him now?

"Fine; you can talk with Elsa once we get back to my house," She sighed.

"Thanks," He smiled widely.

"Just get your bike and we can ride back to my place," The strawberry blonde said.

**WAAAAH SORRY HAD TO END IT THERE GTG! *Her parents died when she was 6 on their own personal boat on vacation, therefore her grandparents took her in and raised her. :Screams: What a horrible tradegy :(, So anyways see you in the next chapter!**

**-H.S**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi sorry I didn't update sooner. I had to do a school project all last week so I didn't have time to even go on the computer! Well anyways today's food is POTATOS (I don't know; just cause). A message to all Canadians: Be strong and never give up! We will show everyone we are a proud, strong, and independent country! Uh anyways, here's the chapter! Oh right; almost forgot! Shout outs to: A candle in the night, OoPoPcAnDy, SparklesX3, TPATFan16, Guest, and last but not least DesertSnowQueen!**

**Disclaimer: It would be awesome if I owned these characters/settings but I don't or else I would have too many responsibilities to take care of**

**Chapter 12**

Elsa and Punzie were in the bathroom of Anna's house, trying to relax while they waited for Anna to come back. Elsa was eating chocolate ice cream-still in the container- with a regular sized silver spoon and was sitting with Punzie on the cold, bathroom, floor but they didn't seem to care. The girls were listening to some tunes on Punzie's IPhone5 and to Punzie's dismay, Elsa never listened to any music like the tunes on her phone! All she got to listen were royal ball dance music-but occasionally she did enjoy it.

"Elsa, even if Anna does convince Jack to come, will you still go to the dance with him?" Punzie finally asked. The mermaid didn't reply for a moment because she was lost in thought while enjoying her snack.

"Well to be honest… I don't know. You and Anna have worked so hard trying to get me Jack and I together; it just seems so worthless and rude if I don't," She confessed. Punzie looked at Elsa's bright ocean blue eyes and nodded in understanding.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps could be heard downstairs and the two girls looked at each other, each one looking alarmed! The doorknob turned slowly and Punzie looked frantically around the room.

"They can't see us like this!" Punzie whispered quietly. She gestured to their clothes. They were wearing nothing but white bathrobes! The door flung open and the four stared at each other awkwardly.

"Um… I'll just wait on the balcony," Jack said awkwardly. He ran out of the bathroom, into Anna's room, and stood on the balcony. Anna came into the bathroom and blushed a bright red.

"Sorry, I convinced him though," She said.

"It's fine," Elsa answered calmly, changing her clothes into casual ones with her powers. She walked towards Jack, who was staring at the landscape below.

"I hope it goes well," Punzie whispered to Anna quietly. Anna nodded in agreement.

"Let's eavesdrop!" Anna whispered. Punzie nodded. The strawberry blonde and blonde swiftly crawled towards the balcony without being noticed.

"Look, I'm sorry I've been a total jerk," Jack apologized. Elsa's expression didn't change.

"It's fine," She answered.

"You sure? Because you don't look like it's fine," He asked.

"Yes it's okay," Elsa responded.

"Well… I've been wanting to ask you to go to the Last Splash with me," Jack confessed.

"Sure," The mermaid nodded.

Jack smirked at this and nodded.

"See you later then… Snowflake," He said walking out of the room.

Once the surfer left out of the building the girls screamed up a storm-except Elsa. Jack flinched when he got outside and smirked at the sound of the screaming girls.

"OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS HAPPENED!" Punzie screamed. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Well this will be our big night," She said.

**Sorry short chapter but I have to go shopping :) Happy Halloween!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! It is FREEZING out there! Jack is playing with us again in Canada. I AM SITTING NEAR THE WINDOW RIGHT NOW AND IT IS SO COLD! Anyways, enough about me complaining! Today's food will be chocolate bars just for fun. I have a lot left over from Halloween and I'm afraid they might melt, but then again it's too cold so they'll be fine! Shout outs to: Pizagirl33, SparklesX3, OoPoPcAnDy, GeekygirlJelsalover, Elsa Frost (Lol), Guest (Look at chapters 10-11 or maybe just 11 I think), DesertSnowQueen, ElsaTheSnowQueen2, Hans is a Jerk, and Guest. Another note to all: Please! Don't tell me to update so often; I've got school and some exams coming up this month so… I don't have a lot of time to spare for my fanfictions, but I will try to take time and update!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS AT ALL!**

**Chapter 13**

Elsa, Anna, and Punzie were getting ready for the big event that was coming up at exactly four forty-five p.m. Anna had decided to play some music from her MP3 player and was listening to a My Little Pony Friendship is Magic movie song. **A/N: Yea I know, mlp. Deal with it.**

_This is our big night_

_We're getting ready_

_And we're doing it up right_

_This is our big night_

_Friendship survived,_

_Now we'll start it out right_

_The time's right, gonna make it last 'cause it's the first night_

_That we're ever gonna start to just have fun together_

_We're so glad, so happy we could never be mad_

_Did it right, now this is our big night now_

_Six friends on the way up now_

_Six friends here to show you how_

_This is our big night_

_We're getting ready_

_And we're doing it up right_

_This is our big night_

_We made it happen_

_Now let's party all night_

_This is our big night_

_This is our big night_

_This is our big night_

_This is our big night_

Punzie checked her watch as the song ended while she finished doing her hair braided with flowers.

"It's four thirty, better hurry up oh and Elsa you need to recreate your own dress again," Punzie reminded.

"Already on it," Elsa said opening the bathroom door and walking in the room.

Punzie and Anna again stared in awe as Elsa sat down on Anna's bed and raised an eyebrow at them.

"Oops, sorry we just think you look beautiful," Anna explained.

"Thank you, you look beautiful too," Elsa replied cracking a white smile. Anna finished the last touches to her look and so did Punzie as Anna's grandma called them to come downstairs.

"Well, guess it's time to go and help your grandmother," Punzie told Anna, heading downstairs. Elsa and Anna followed as Ms. Summers explained what needed to be finished for the party. Punzie headed towards the pantry to get the punch and Elsa and Anna shuffled towards the cabinet in the kitchen full of paper and plastic cups. Setting up the tables for the outdoor fireworks show, Ms. Summers smiled as the three girls came walking out of the house with the punch bowl and cups. Several teenagers about Punzie and Anna's age had arrived and were chatting with each other excitedly.

Sooner or later, many teens had arrived and Anna's grandpa had started playing some music on the huge speakers near the beach's open snack and beverage cart.

"Hey Elsa," Jack greeted when he had walked up near the three girls.

"Hi," She greeted back.

"Want to grab a bite at the beach restaurant?" He offered.

'Sure," The mermaid obliged and followed the smirking surfer.

"Oh my gosh I can't wait to see how this turns out!" Anna squealed to Punzie.

"Let's go find out," Punzie uttered, grabbing the surprised strawberry blonde's hand.

Punzie and Anna peeked into the Capri beach's restaurant window and saw Jack and Elsa chatting together. The restaurant wasn't very fancy but very entertaining. The walls were made out of dark oak wood and had a sturdy tan painted roof with birch wood planks for flooring. The tables were decorated with red and white checkered table cloths and had matching chairs with a small lit candle in the middle of the table with a plastic covering preventing smoke to form. There was a band playing at the back of the restaurant and was playing a soft romantic tune. Elsa was enjoying herself and was laughing with pleasure each time Jack made a joke. It was the best time of her life she had to admit. Suddenly, the band changed the song and it became a fun country ho-down song.

"Come on ladies and gentlemen, push your tables and chairs aside and start dancing!" A teenager with a short brown beard who was standing beside the microphone on stage shouted. Punzie stared through the window at the guy who just spoken and was moony eyed for just a second. Swiftly, Anna noticed and giggled irresistibly.

"Looks like someone has a new crush," She noted. Punzie blushed slightly.

"Shut up Anna," She said, pushing her friend playfully. Anna laughed and they both stared as everyone in the restaurant moved away the checkered tables and matching chairs to the wall and started dancing like nobody was watching. Elsa and Jack started doing a fancy ballroom dance- which they both enjoyed very much.

"Come on, let' go in and join the party," Punzie decided grabbing Anna's hand once again.

Running in, the two girls laughed and started doing crazy dance moves. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye Anna saw Charlotte LaBouff storm in grumpily with her hot pink ball gown and sparkling silver headband resting on top of her blonde curled hair. Anna and Punzie rushed over to her and blocked her way to Jack and Elsa who were face to face now.

"Get out of my way you brats!" She barked at the two girls who were glaring at her. No one seemed to notice the three girls' argument and kept dancing casually.

"No. Not unless you stop trying to break this happy relationship," Punzie replied slowly and pointed at Jack and Elsa.

"Don't try and ruin someone else's life just because you want something that belongs to them," Anna added convincingly.

Charlotte narrowed her eyes and looked like she wanted to punch them between the eyes but fortunately, she didn't. Instead, she howled with anger and stormed out of the restaurant. No one seemed to notice her departure or scream so the song ended with a long soft note and Anna and Punzie turned around. Elsa and Jack's noses were touching and they both sighed dreamily. Elsa's cheeks flushed and she pulled away quickly as Jack smirked at her embarrassment. The mermaid found sudden interest outside and realized that the sun was setting-and fast! Elsa looked frantically around for her two friends and spotted them.

"Jack, can you come outside with me?" She asked looking for an excuse to leave.

"Uh okay," He nodded uncertainty. The platinum blonde motioned for the strawberry blonde and golden blonde to follow her and they nodded in understanding. Anna and Punzie ran past the couple and pretended to have just arrived at the scene outside.

"Elsa, we need to go remember?" Punzie pretended.

"Oh… right, I almost forgot," The mermaid played along too. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"W-wait, you have to go again?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I'm sorry… I have to go," Elsa replied sadly.

"Oh, okay," The surfer nodded, disappointed that he couldn't spend the rest of the evening with her.

"Meet me at the docks tomorrow morning at ten o clock sharp alright?" She asked.

"But-

Elsa leaned in and kissed him on the lips with shocked him and the two girls standing beside Elsa!

"Meet me at the dock tomorrow… and tell me what you think about that," She quickly uttered, travelling north with Anna and Punzie who were still shocked at her sudden action. Jack's eyes were dazed and he waved weakly at them as they ran off into the sunset.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH THINGS JUST GOT SERIOUS (I mean with Charlotte), and plus THIS CHAPTER WAS SO FLUFFY! WELL I HAVE TO GO TO BED RIGHT NOW, SO BYE AND I'LL UPDATE AGAIN TOMORROW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! So I'm kind of bored right now so I will update again right now :)! So today's food will be sub sandwiches- any flavour you like! Sandwiches to: Happypenguin177, OoPoPcAnDy, GeekygirlJelsalover, Guest, Rainbow Dash (Yea), and Guest (lol high-five!)!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS/ SETTINGS!**

**Chapter 14**

As Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel rode their bikes to the giant water tower Charlotte LaBouff had other ideas. Ordering her two friends to hop into her hot pink Ferrari, the three evil girls rode off into the night following Elsa, Anna, and Punzie. Elsa was having some fun with her magic and was creating small snowflakes from her hands and letting them fly off into the night sky. The glittering snowflakes quickly melted into the hot summer air but unfortunately, Charlotte's cold blue eyes caught the faint light of the snow.

"Something's going on with that strange girl and I'm going to find out," She muttered to herself, watching another delicate snowflake glimmer in the night. Cindy and Aurora weren't paying attention at all to her muttering and were pouting because they had left the party just when the fireworks were about to start.

"Charlotte, why did you just literally drag us into the car and drove us all the way over here?" A very annoyed Cindy asked.

"Don't you two want to reveal who this freak really is?" Charlotte snapped. Cindy shook her head angrily and Aurora just gazed into outer space like she didn't hear her. Charlotte groaned and followed the trail of snowflakes Elsa had left in the air. Finally, the six girls had made their destination at the huge town water tower which sent curiosity to Charlotte and her goons.

"She lives in a water tower? What a freak," The obnoxious girl snorted. For once, Cindy and Aurora seemed to agree on something that Charlotte had said. Watching behind the bushes that were planted near the tower, the three watched as Anna and Elsa climbed up the water tower while Punzie waited at the bottom of the metal ladder.

Just when the sun had set, Elsa had made a perfect dive into the cold water of the tower. Her legs immediately changed back into a huge blue scaly fish tail once it made contact with the liquid and she swam joyfully around. Anna giggled as Charlotte raised an eyebrow outside. _What was going on inside there?_ She asked herself mentally. Cindy suddenly, had an idea. She whispered into Aurora's ear and the two girls looked evilly at Charlotte. They both quietly snuck into the car and drove back to the party, leaving Charlotte behind. Charlotte hadn't noticed that her so called friends had left her because she was too busy trying to hide. Anna and Punzie had got onto their bikes and rode home without realizing that they had been spied on. Charlotte decided that this investigation needed to be examined more and she needed some answers. Climbing up the tall silver ladder, she grunted because she wasn't use to doing work like this. Finally reaching the top, she opened the door a bit far open and saw a bundle of platinum blonde hair go under. Elsa was scared out of her mind. She didn't know what to do. Charlotte had found her and was staring at the spot where she had been before. The nervous mermaid watched as Charlotte narrowed her eyes. Elsa swam further away from the blonde but unfortunately, Charlotte's big eyes had seen her big blue tail!

"Omg; you're a mermaid!" Charlotte shrieked so loud it seemed to hurt her own ears. Elsa lost control of her anger and nervousness and accidently slapped the screaming blonde's face with a snowball. The surprised girl toppled over, and fell on her back on top of the metal floor separating her from the pavement*.

Charlotte got up quickly-which was surprising because of her poufy ball gown-, closed the door shut, and climbed down the ladder. Huffing and puffing once she got down, she quickly recovered and realized how she could expose Elsa of whom and what she was! Smiling evilly, she ran towards where she thought her car and friends were but found that they weren't there! A moment of realization hit her and she furrowed her brow and stomped off towards the Capri Beach club where she would go lecture her friends about leaving her behind and taking her ride. Meanwhile, Elsa was scared out of her mind. She didn't know what to do and what Charlotte would do… to her! Looking frantically at the now completely shut door, she swam towards it and hopelessly tried prying it open with her delicate hands. Nothing worked until she pried it open with a long icicle. Melting the dangerous icicle with her powers, she gazed outside and saw a wonderful thing in the sky. Fireworks of different colours were exploding into bursts of light in the pink and yellow evening sky; some of them were even shaped as animals or words! The mermaid soon relaxed and forgot everything that was in her mind and was surprised that she was thinking of the sarcastic auburn haired surfer. Meanwhile at the beach club, that surfer was gazing at the same fireworks too and instead, was thinking about her. It was an enchanting night and soon Jack left the scene and walked home, still thinking about the platinum blonde that had enchanted his night.

**Aww… How sweet, now onto more serious matters…**

**The next day…**

Charlotte hadn't slept a wink of sleep last night but didn't care. Today was the day that she would unleash her monstrous plan and try and ruin Elsa's life! Walking home from her morning walk, she pretended to look scared and ran to her father who was sun bathing on a lawn chair beside their calm bright blue pool in the back yard.

"Daddy! Daddy! Get the news crew and call 911!" She cried, running out to the backyard.

"What is it sweetie? What happened?" He asked, looking startled because of his fake-crying daughter.

"It's an emergency! Someone is trapped in the water tower!" She explained as her father twirled his bushy orange moustache.

"Alright, alright I will," He assured her, dialing several people on his cell phone.

**Meanwhile…**

Punzie sighed sadly as she picked up Pascal's glass reptile habitat. She opened the front door to go outside and walked past her mother and a team of movers beside an enormous yellow truck. Punzie glanced at the group of people and shot her mother a look. Miss Corona didn't even notice because she was too busy chatting with the movers about how thankful she was for their help. Rapunzel stared at the giant painted picture of a yellow happy face on the giant truck. _We're the Happy Movers, always happy to help you move around from place to place! _The depressed blonde read the sign and thought of something else: _We're the Happy Movers, always happy to ruin your life! _She walked past the truck and travelled next door to Anna's house. Knocking on the door, Mrs. Summers answered the door and smiled brightly at her.

"Well come on in Rapunzel," She tried to cheer her up. Punzie nodded curtly at her as in greeting and walked upstairs to Anna's room. Anna opened the door, knowing it was her friend and smiled sadly at her.

"Hi Punzie," She greeted, although there was sadness in her voice.

"Hi," The blonde uttered flatly.

"Can you take care of Pascal while I'm gone?" She questioned.

"Oh yea sure," Anna obliged.

"Anna, you know I've been thinking," Punzie started as Anna set down Pascal's glass tank on her round wooden table.

"About?"

"About our wish, I mean I think that we should change it," The blonde continued.

"Why? I don't want you leaving Punzie. You're my best friend," Anna pleaded.

"My mom has been working so hard for this job; It seems so unfair for her," Rapunzel pointed out.

"Please Punzie!"

"No. Anna, it's not like I'm your only best friend!" The angry girl shouted.

Anna was about to say a retort but instead sat down her bed and started crying. Punzie left without another word as Anna turned on the television that was sitting on top of her rectangular dresser. The channel was channel six- the news channel- and the strawberry blonde recognized a familiar outdoor setting and a familiar snobby blonde haired girl wearing all pink standing beside her rich father who was reporting about a mysterious call for help in the water tower.

"PUNZIE!" Anna screamed, running downstairs and not bothering to turn off the television.

**CLIFFIE MWAHAHAHA! DUN DUN DUN WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! So I want to update again because I'm bored and just for fun :P! So macaroni and cheese to: SparklesX3,Guest,and DesertSnowQueen! (Yea I know only three people have reviewed but whatever). So enjoy the 15****th**** chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ROTG, FROZEN, TANGLED, AND OTHER MOVIES THAT ARE INCLUDED IN THIS!**

**Chapter 15**

Anna and Rapunzel Corona rode their unique bicycles to the busy water tower and both widened their eyes as they watched firefighters, news crews, and police gather around the town's water supply. The girls dropped their bikes into the lush green bushes growing near the scene and dashed towards the yellow police tape that had been set up outside the giant area under the water tower.

"This is Eli LaBouff, reporting live at the scene near the town's water tower. So tell me Charlotte, what were you doing when you heard this woman cry out for help?" "Big Daddy" asked his daughter who was pretending to be shocked.

"Well, I was on my morning walk near the water tower and I suddenly heard screaming inside the tower. It was a female voice and she sounded like she was crying out for help," Charlotte lied trying to sound dramatic. Mr. LaBouff didn't seem to be aware that his daughter was lying and just played along. Anna and Punzie stared at the two in disbelief as firefighters began draining out the water from the water tower to try and rescue the "anonymous" woman.

"We have a floater!" One man cried out as his fellow workers pulled out a floating dolphin pool toy out of the drained tower. Charlotte widened her eyes and gasped as the firefighters and police glared at her and looked annoyed because of the waste of time and effort. "Big Daddy" seemed to look as shocked as his daughter- except he was very furious as well.

"CHARLOTTE!" He boomed. Anna and Punzie giggled in the background as Charlotte looked at her father in horror. He had never been so angry at her ever!

"SHUT THE CAMERA OFF!" He ordered at the camera crew.

"But there was a mermaid in there! I saw her with my own eyes," Charlotte protested before the men could even move. Eli LaBouff was so furious he could only think of one punishment for his annoying daughter.

"CHARLOTTE YOU WILL LOSE YOUR DRIVING LICENSE FOR A MONTH- NO A YEAR!" He roared. The camera finally turned off and Charlotte looked like she wanted to cry her eyes out. Anna and Punzie giggled so loud that probably people could hear them from China!

Charlotte glared at the two girls as if they had something to do about her punishment and sprinted off, tripping once over her purple high heels.

**Now you're probably wondering what happened to Elsa so let's see…**

Meanwhile at Capri beach near the once drained waiting pool, a man inside a small beach cottage turned off the television with his black Sony remote. The man chuckled as he paused to see Charlotte's face before she ran off. The man sat down onto his red fabric couch and smiled at a young pale girl with platinum blonde hair tucked into a French braid.

"Thank you for saving me," She thanked sweetly. The mermaid was wrapped in a baby blue Capri beach towel and her ocean blue eyes sparkled.

"Well I'm glad I did," Hans Christian Andersen replied, smiling a toothy grin.

"I think this also belongs to you," He uttered, handing the surprised girl a small shimmering pendant. The pendant was a beautiful piece of jewellery with a purple gem made out of a glittering gem shaped into a hexagon with the symbol of the mermaid in the middle. It had a border of silver shaped into a design of a snowflake. There was a single crystal gem hanging from the bottom of the pendant which made the piece of neck-wear even more attracting. The small silver chain carrying the shape was decorated with glittering tiny snowflakes*.

The mermaid quickly examined the pendant and nodded her thanks to the misunderstood man. Hans quickly looked outside his cottage home and saw curly haired Edie exit her own cottage and walk towards her job post. Hans smiled at the woman as she walked towards the beach's snack and beverage stand near one of the beach's other pools. Elsa followed the man's gaze and realized who he was staring at and smiled.

"If you help a mermaid, you get a wish," She announced. Hans turned around to face her and smiled even wider.

**Meanwhile, at the pier…**

Jackson Overland Frost walked patiently on the large bride that was overlooking the great blue seas. He checked his silver wrist watch and the clock hands were pointing exactly at the tenth big line marked on his watch. Searching the dock with his eyes, he saw a familiar platinum blonde walking towards him wearing her hair on the side in a French braid and was wearing a sleeveless tropical blue top** with navy blue jean shorts. She was wearing light antique white sandals and raised an eyebrow at him when she came close to him. Jack realized he was staring stupidly at her and closed his mouth.

"Um hi," Jack greeted.

"Hello," Elsa casually greeted back. The two teens walked across the pier bridge as they talked but under the bridge two teenage girls were eavesdropping on what they were saying.

"So I was wondering..." Elsa's voice trailed off. Anna and Punzie quickly caught up to the couple under the bridge and listened closely as they walked the same pace as Jack and Elsa.

"You've been wondering?" The surfer smirked.

"That well," Elsa started. She was probably out of her mind to ask him this but it was worth a shot. Suddenly, under the bridge Anna and Punzie couldn't go any further! The couple above had walked too far for them to catch up, and plus the water was starting to rise! Punzie and Anna frantically ran to the topside and dashed towards the nearest set of metal binoculars and spun them around so they were facing the surfer and mermaid walking near the edge of the bridge.

"Yes?" Jack asked.

"Well I was wondering if you like me," Elsa said facing the awkwardness.

"Well… It's been only a day, but we could hang out! I mean, we could start dating and-

The ranting teen stopped as Elsa's face flushed a bit but nodded. She wasn't listening to anything he was saying. Her father had won the deal. True love really didn't exist; she knew that it wouldn't have worked anyways! _You cannot fall in love with a man you just met_- she thought. About to utter a word, suddenly a familiar snobby blonde sprinted towards the surprised couple, pushed Elsa furiously, and screamed: "That's what you get for ruining everything!" The startled mermaid lost her balance and toppled into the cold calm waters below. Elsa's legs transformed into her blue fish tail and she gasped as Jack widened his eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" Jack bellowed at Charlotte, ignoring the fact that the girl he liked was a mythical being. The calm waters and beautiful sky instantly turned into the opposite and tried pulling Elsa away from the scene.

"ELSA!" Anna and Punzie cried in alarm as they ran towards the edge of the bridge.

"Don't worry Elsa; I'm on my way!" Jack called to the screaming platinum blonde.

The raging blue waves carried the mermaid out further away towards a floating red buoy with a sleeping sea lion resting on the side. Making a rope made out of frost and snow, she did a cowboy action and lassoed her rope on top of the buoy and held on tight as the waves crashed angrily together. Angry as heck, the furious mermaid lost control of her powers and let out all of her rage on the waves. Using her ice and snow powers, she blasted the waves making the thrashing waves frozen into ice! Losing control of her willpower, she froze everything that was in sight, except the frightened sea lion who had jumped into the sea long before. When the mermaid overcame her fury, she realized what she had done and had frozen the entire Capri beach! All was frozen into solid cold ice, except the one spot she was swimming in. Getting out of the little spot of water left, her tail turned back into legs and she looked around. Everything was completely frozen, except the humans, animals, the sky, and herself. Surprisingly, she was wearing a warm dress with a crocus in the middle and a long purple cape behind her.

The humans, now frozen-almost literally-, stood in fear as they saw the young woman standing out in the middle of the frozen sea who had caused the big freeze.

"MONSTER!" An old man who worked at the Capri Beach Club shouted at her.

The mermaid didn't know what to do, so she fled.

"ELSA!" Anna and Punzie's faint cries echoed across the frozen landscape as they watched their heartbroken friend run across the now frozen sea.

**OH MAN THINGS JUST GOT SERIOUS! I CHANGED THE ENTIRE ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER AND WE WILL SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT TOMORROW! MWAHAHA NOW NONE OF YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN! (OR WILL YOU?)! If you were following the story and thinking I would copy the entire thing off then you were wrong, but good predicting though! Well see you I have to go to bed :yawns: It's getting late!**

***, This is what Elsa's pendant looks like: .ca/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% . %2Fimages%2Fproducts% &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% . % %3Ffa% %26id%3DNN5231%26catid%3D55&h=408&w=**

****, Not sure how to describe this kind of top, but it looks like the same top Elsa's wearing in OoPoPcAnDy's Walt's Dreams High AU story picture! **


End file.
